Renacimiento
by sahane
Summary: Darkfic, contiene algo de slash. La Última Batalla ha acabado, y Harry Potter no tiene nada por lo que vivir... ¿o tiene a alguien por lo que vivir?


Disclaimer: No, los personajes no son míos, no, no saco nigún beneficio de esto, y sí, espero ansiosamente el libro VI (para ver si corrige la chapuza el rumbo que toma la vida de Harry... H/G? nooooo)

Avisos: slash (aunque no mucho), comportamiento violento, tono oscuro en general, violencia.

Traducido de la versión en inglés, que salió de una propuesta para hacer un drabble con la palabra evanesce, de maeglinyedi en la lista de afterclass.

Más información en el porqué del retraso enorme del próximo capítulo de UCM, y un interludio nuevo, pues en mi lj (ver homepage en la bio).

Reviews? claro, por favor.

**Renacimiento:**

Harry gruñó el _Avada_ con más cansancio que ira, y mientras observaba el impacto de la luz verde sobre su objetivo, no pudo obligarse a sentir más que una fría sensación de conclusión, de cierre. De final. Eso era el propósito de su vida, su destino, y ahora lo había conseguido.

No importaba que muriese ahí y en aquel momento o en un centenar de años, porque algo, lo que era **Harry Potter**, acababa de morir allí mismo, y Harry no sabía qué había quedado en su lugar. Sin un Lord Voldemort, no podía haber un Chico-Que-Vivió, ¿verdad? Sin un Hogwarts y un Albus Dumbledore, no podía haber un Harry Potter, ¿no era así?

Los recuerdos de las caras sin vida de sus amigos le asaltaron desde su memoria reciente, y el peso del cuerpo de Dumbledore, caído a sus pies, le cedía su creciente frialdad, infiltrándose en sus huesos y mezclándose con el vacío que había quedado dentro de sí.

De alguna manera, se sentía tan muerto como todos ellos, y dejó salir una carcajada sin humor a la salud de Trelawney, por la confirmación de su profecía. _Uno no puede vivir mientras lo haga el otro_, y parecía que lo mismo ocurriría en la muerte. Daba igual que aún respirase y se mantuviese en pie, cuando todo lo que le había rodeado estaba muerto y frío. Todos muertos. Todos horriblemente desfigurados o masacrados. Hogwarts, una ruina humeante, triste lápida para todos los pequeños cuerpos enterrados debajo. En el fondo de su mente ya estaba valorando la teoría de que el Avada Kedabra en uno mismo fuera efectivo, y cuántos días pasarían antes de que tratase de descubrirlo.

Observó desapasionadamente los alaridos de su némesis caída. El cabrón no podía haber muerto rápidamente, no señor. Tenía que haber anclado su alma a esta realidad con tantas protecciones que incluso un _Avada Kedavra_ no funcionase como debiera. La irritación asomó por un momento en ojos vacíos de toda chispa. ¿No se daba cuenta Riddle de que Harry tenía una teoría que probar? Harry se sentía tan vacío y cansado, tan frío, y encima tenía que estar allí mirando a aquella cosa-serpiente retorcerse en dolor por Melín sabe cuánto tiempo. De ninguna manera.

El cuchillo se sentía _correcto _en su mano, manteniendo una extraña calidez que no podía ser de su muslo, ¿verdad? Jugó con el filo, trazando líneas en su palma y mirando con ojo clínico a los trazos rojos que crecían sobre su piel. Era una sensación agradable, algo que le devolvía cierto calor a su congelado vacío, algo con lo que experimentar también, pero... aún tenía algo de lo que encargarse.

Detener las convulsiones fue difícil, y finalmente acabó involucrando más contacto corporal del que Harry habría deseado, pero tuvo sus beneficios una vez que estuvo mirándole directamente a la cara, casi nariz con nariz. Harry se sintió fascinado por la multitud de emociones que pasaron por aquellos ojos color carmesí, una vez que comenzó a cortar lenta y profundamente. Extrañamente, alivio no era una de las que hubiese esperado cuando Voldemort murmuró '_Maestro..._' antes de que la chispa se desvaneciese de sus pupilas verticales.

De cualquier manera, le importaban una mierda los últimos sentimientos y pensamientos del difunto Señor Oscuro. Tenía cuchillos que probar, experimentos a realizar y descansos que tomar. El mundo podía irse al infierno, en su humilde opinión, si es que no estaba ya en él. Merlín sabía que él no encontraba la diferencia.

Se levantó y se limpió las manos en su túnica antes de girarse para Aparecerse. Un hechizo le impidió continuar con aquel tren de acción. Cerca, a menos de diez metros, una figura envuelta en negro contrastaba con la pálida luz del amanecer. _Había conocido a ese hombre_, su cerebro insistía en decir, en una vida que parecía muy lejana ahora. _¿Y eso qué coño importaba?_ Replicaba la oscuridad dentro de sí, _sólo la belleza del filo era importante ahora, la elegancia de una varita apoyada en su frente._

_'Mis felicitaciones, Potter. Por fin has librado al mundo de tu némesis'_ Dijo el hombre, acercándose, y su ondeante túnica negra incitó a Harry para que se marchase y continuase con el plan. La oscuridad helada dentro de sí mismo le estaba llamando, ¿y quién era él para resistirse? No Harry Potter, ya nunca más_. 'Es una pena que Tom tuviese esa asquerosa obsesión con tu padre. Nunca se recuperó totalmente de vuestro primer encuentro, y era tan buen sirviente antes... De cualquier manera, ahora que tu lado ha logrado matarse o diezmarse en esta batalla, ya nada podrá impedir el avance del verdadero Señor Oscuro. Deja que te exprese mi admiración, chico.'_

El hombre le agarró por los hombros en un movimiento rápido, y se acercó, capturando sus labios en un beso duro, brusco. Calor fluyó desde aquella boca hasta el vacío que ocupaba su pecho, y Harry abrió la suya para tener mejor acceso a aquel fuego negro, rindiéndose a aquella presión ardiente de labios contra labios. Entonces una lengua imperiosa procedió a conquistar y devorar cada parte de su boca, tan duramente que era un milagro que no le levantase la piel, y su oscuridad estalló en llamas negras, haciendo que Harry olvidase cuchillos, varitas e incluso la llamada del vacío. Y se sentía bien, el ser dominado de esa manera, el estar agarrado tan fuertemente que tendría hematomas la mañana siguiente, simplemente porque le hacía _sentir_ algo de nuevo. Dolor, placer, no importaba mucho, sólo la decreciente frialdad lo hacía.

Y cuando dientes capturaron su labio inferior y mordieron con pasión, obteniendo sangre, Harry gimió y levantó su mano, esparciendo un rastro de sangre en la cara del otro, y no disgustándole para nada cuando la lengua del hombre recorrió la herida, hurgando con cuidado en ella, porque el dolor _se sentía_ tan bien...

La cara siendo sujetada por una mano fuerte, ojos fijos en otros negros como el pecado, y las llamas dentro de sí creciendo hasta ser un aullante infierno, Harry notó algo dentro de sí, una chispa de nuevo. Y aquellos labios descendieron una vez más sobre los suyos, marcándole más que lo que un tatuaje negro podría haber hecho jamás, atravesándole en un fiero relámpago, antes de que murmuraran dos palabras:

_'Avada Kedavra'_

Y mientras caía al suelo, la visión nublándose rápidamente, observó como el otro gritaba su triunfo al cielo gris, riéndose libremente por primera vez.

Algún tiempo después, despertó con una dolorosa jaqueca, todavía en el barro del campo, frío y agarrotado y sucio y cansado, pero siglos luz mejor que antes. Porque la maldición Imperdonable le había rechazado de nuevo, y volvía a tener un propósito, al igual que le había sido otorgado la primera vez: tenía que encontrar al Señor Oscuro, y esta vez Severus no tendría que temer al Chico-que-Vivió, porque ese Harry había muerto, y había renacido descubriendo su nuevo destino. Encontrarle, estar con él, volver a _ser_ de nuevo.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante, y se dirigió fuera del campo de batalla, un par de maldiciones encargándose de aquellos que querían detenerle, retrasarle. Tenía cosas que hacer.

finis


End file.
